


Shaded Sweets

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Food Souls and Fantasies [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of OCs - Freeform, and lowell cant man up and tell olivia how she feels, gay relationships everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Follows the daily lives of 1 stressed Master Attendant named Lowell, her new food souls and MISO STOP BEING LEWD AS SHIT





	1. Opening Day

After years of saving and culinary experience, Ariel Lowell, or Lowell to her friends, finally managed to earn that restaurant she dreamed of for years. 

"Let's get to work Lo." She told herself as she pulled her blue hair up into a ponytail before unlocking the door, to find, someone lying on her floor. "Shit, not even a day into my place being open and there's already a body. I didn't know my cooking was that bad." But then, the girl heard snoring from the body. Were they... sleeping? The place was abandoned for a while... Maybe they were so in routine to sleep there that they were never told that the place was sold. "Don't mind the body Lo, just start frying up those fries and Pork." She whispered before heading to the kitchen.

 

Soon, after about an hour of prepping and cooking, Lowell's shop had opened, people were in and out and Lowell forgot to hire waiters so she had to do it all herself. At least no one knew of the body, or Rice as she was known as, along with where her helpers of Sandwich, Hawthorne Ball, Orange Juice and several other food souls came from but they seemed to appreciate it.

"Thanks Rice for coming to my aid." Lowell told the tiny food soul.

"You're welcome!" Rice replied as she was helping Tom Yum prepare Potatoes for deep frying. 

"Now where's Miso? Him, Tempura and Brownie were supposed to be back an hour ago from getting supplies but only Brownie returned."  
.  
"Master Attendant!" Miso Soup called out from across the building, thankfully it was mostly empty. "We have a problem! Tempura and I found some abandoned Food Souls that are in pretty bad shape."

"One, it's Lowell not master attendant. Two, bring them back to the employee area!" 

 

To be continued.....


	2. Some Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who were those food souls Miso found? Well, they're doing a lot better.

"TIDE POD!" Lowell screamed throughout her empty restaurant. "GET IN HERE!" Recently, Lowell had not only taken in more food souls but some fallen angels as well, including the worst nightmare to Brownie, the master prankster Tide Pod. 

"Fuck off Lowell. I want sleep." He grumbled from the rafters, curled up in an old potato sack as if it were a sleeping bag. 

"No are not getting sleep since you made Orange Soda and Hot Chocolate cry!" 

"Does it look like I care?" 

"Tempura, can you get him down without disturbing the rafters?" Lowell asked the closest food soul near her. 

"I'd just destroy it. Maybe ask Tom Yum."

"The thing is I have no clue where he went off to."

"Maybe he's with Gluten and making Orange and Hot Chocolate feel better."

"Could be the case. Now get someone here who can knock him down."

"I'll go get Foie Gras..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many food souls and I'm not even done uploading all of them: https://toyhou.se/Mercenary_Ike/characters/folder:543618
> 
> Also Tom Yum is my favorite soul since he's such a sweetie.


	3. Side Story: Pot Brownie and his special plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing about Pot and his special plant.

I keep a special plant in my room to help my research in plant based medicines. He likes to reside in an old boot I found when scavenging before I met Master Attendant Lowell. She doesn't mind me having him, just as long as he doesn't infect the food of the customers. He might be a marijuana plant, but he's my plant. Lavender Air freshener tied into the laces and all. 

Also Tide Pod keeps trying to eat him. Why won't he stop


	4. Language (Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotp prompts ftw

Tide Pod: WHO THE FUCK!?

Lowell: Language

Tide Pod: WHOM THE FUCKETH?!

Lowell: Language.

Tide Pod: Who is't the alas

Lowell: Get me another wine food soul Milk!


	5. Dreams (Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrop y

Hot Chocolate: Name something you wish exists but doesn't.

Raindrop Cake: My will to live and my legs.

Hot Chocolate: I wish you said Unicorns


	6. Duck Face (Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How not to summon Duck Dad

Orange Juice: *taking duck face selfies for Lowell's blog promoting the restaurant*

Miso Soup: 

Miso Soup: Orange. Stop. 

Miso Soup: Those aren't cool

Miso Soup: Or attractive

Miso Soup: Or going to get you laid

Orange Juice: It doesn't look good when the fallen angels do it.

Miso Soup: And it doesn't look good on you.


	7. Blood (Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrop...

Tom Yum: Holy crud Rain! You're bleeding!

Raindrop: It's not my blood.


	8. Murder (Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop shitpost writing and start writing actual chapters.

Miso Soup: Why is murder illegal?

Lowell: If it wasn't, we'd have more people like you.

Miso Soup: Wouldn't that be great?!

Pot Brownie: I'd rather go sober than become like you.


	9. Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's sweeter fallen angels than Tide Pod

When a Master Attendant finds a fallen angel embryo, they often have to go to rehabilitation through food souls. Prajna was not like these angels, only created to protect his master Orochi, nothing more, nothing less. Now, he had no idea what to do ever since the boxing glove clad soul took him in after a collapse in the catacombs, killing his master. All he had been doing was sitting in the corner spinning his pinwheel, the only treasure left of his past life. At least now compared to two weeks ago, he had a new companion in a rehabilitating Conchi who was often put in the corner for ripping the meats to shreds with their teeth. All of these new faces treated him like an actual individual. Prajna with a capital p and not some identification number.

Maybe this new life wasn't so bad for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put my favorite FA's in this. Aizen and Azamake will come soon especially since Aza is Tom Yum's assigned partner. 
> 
> Also I got new souls in Yuxaing and Plum Juice missing 1 shard and ascended Long Bao, Spicy Gluten and soon Orange Juice.


	10. Is This Miso Soup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A documentation/ horrible impersonation by Tempura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTH is up with Temp's new skin with the gross versions of him, Miso and Sanma?

Forgive me Master Attendant, for I have sinny sin sinned.


	11. So this is why they call him Fish Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is it Crustacean Dick?

Ume Ochazuke: Hey Boston they invented cloning! *She holds up a goldfish in a fully water inflated condom*

Boston Lobster: But that's just a fish in a condom....

Ume Ochazuke: Eggs fucking actly.

 

 _Sometime later...._  

Lowell: And this is why I keep her to the kitchen. Plus she has a 210 freshness which is super helpful to help Hawthorne out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I post a single goddamn serious chapter?


	12. How to (Possibly) talk to your future girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Lowell's really gay for someone?

"I just don't know Misu..." Lowell sighed as she flopped onto the bed with Tiramisu standing in the doorway. Tiramisu was kind of a second opinion to go off of when Brownie and Foie Gras were nowhere to be seen, but this was a special case as Tiramisu wasn't exactly her food soul, rather loaned to her by Olivia for some rather hard missions that the staff of Shaded Sweets were going through for ingredients for new dishes. "Do I write her a note that says get out of my restaurant or will that put us at a bit of a break in our relationship?"

"That might just put the two of you into a war I don't want to be in the middle of." The food soul replied. "Maybe ask her tonight? The air will be just right and the moon shining over the nearby lake would be a perfect time to ask."

"Right. Should I make anything special? Like do I get candles, or roses...? God this is all so confusing..." Lowell's hands were starting to tremble like the sweat pouring down her face that was as bright as a certain defense gremlin's boxing gloves.

"Maybe just a simple dessert? And not your standard of simple that's still stupidly elaborate."

"Cheesecake?"

"Cheesecake."

 

* * *

 

_It all became so lovely. Those bluest skies above me_

If it was anything Lowell knew would keep her calm when stressed, it's singing to herself. Tiramisu had excused herself earlier in the evening to deliver the invitation to her attendant to meet on Shaded Sweet's balcony. 

_Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you_

The cheesecake that was prepared by both her with help from Brownie was set and drizzled with cherry pie filling as an idea by Chocolate was set in the center with a small vase of flowers at the side of the table, not blocking the view of lakeside dining or fellow human connection. 

_I thought I'd stay a while, I tried to learn to smile_

The main problem was if this plan was like Coffee's plans and all went to shit, would they still have their friendship, or at least one of mentor and student still intact?

_So many colors I had never even known, maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone...._

At least she had cheesecake to wallow herself in if it was all fucked up in the end. Just like her... No. Lowell couldn't give up hope. She had this tuxedo picked out by Spicy Gluten for a reason: Confidence. Though Lowell did find it amusing of Long Bao trying to find teas that would match the cheesecake's flavor well.

_Then I see the colors fading,Gentleness of light escaping, Shadows of my fear invading, have I seen this all before?_

But what if this all went wrong? The fear crept up on her like a tsunami that she couldn't escape from. She quickly turned to the window to see Sandwich teaching everyone how to play bullshit, to which she saw Raindrop Cake seemingly having a blast. If he was able to overcome fear, than so could she. At least Olivia could see that the budding chef was mastering her techniques more.

_I know that there's something residing: A terror deep inside me._

Tiramisu was right, it was a perfect night for outside fine dining. Plus it would make for a great escape if something were to happen, Lowell could just throw herself overboard, and maybe have to be brought back by Olivia... or eaten by Queen Conch since she liked to be out at nights like these, either way she got a happy end somehow. 

_I couldn't understand how you could be so bold. Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore, maybe I'm not alone._

 

Then, the master attendant heard clapping. She looked up to see that there was Olivia with Tiramisu.

 

"That was an incredible performance. I never knew you could sing so well." The pink haired woman said as she took the seat parallel to her.

 

"I do it out of nervousness... Anyways..."

 

"And who knew you had cheesecake? That's another surprise for me."

 

"Yeah, I figured to not go too crazy... Anyways.... I have something to confess, and it's not that I'm in league with the fallen angels."

 

"That's an obvious thing."

 

"It's just, I know this sounds kinky but.... I really really want you to step on me." Olivia dropped her fork containing cheesecake onto the plate. "I just really really like you and you're the powerful woman I need in my life."

 

"That's strike 3 for things I didn't know. I though you didn't swing that way with the way you flirt with Ichi."

 

"I don't flirt I playfully mock. I'm very brutal with my feelings, plus I figured you had a relationship with Tiramisu because of how close you two are but when I got to know her that turned out to not be the case, and yeah.... I'm nervous ok? You don't have to say yes, but I just really hope you can still keep our friendship after this."

 

"Is step on me really the best way you could phrase that?"

 

"I'M A BALL OF ANXIETY OK!?"

 

* * *

"The answer's yes by the way."

* * *

  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant seriousness that isn't gay shit. Also Lowell and I have the same opinion on Olivia.


End file.
